The present invention generally relates to circuit modeling and more particularly to SPICE circuit modeling of twinaxial cables.
Simulation Program with Integrated Circuit Emphasis, (hereinafter “SPICE”) is an open source analog electronic circuit simulator. A SPICE circuit model may be used to verify the signal integrity of circuit designs and to predict circuit behavior. Twinaxial cables have two signal wires to construct a differential signal pair. In such cases, a first electronic signal traveling through a first signal wire (positive- or P-leg of a differential pair) can influence a second electronic signal on a second signal wire (negative- or N-leg of a differential pair) and vice versa. Specifically, a SPICE circuit model can be used to model the effect of the first electronic signal on the second electronic signal, and vice versa, which can be used to predict electronic signal behavior of the whole differential pair through the twinaxial cable. A SPICE circuit model of twinaxial cables can help to improve circuit designs.